


Clueless

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been too preoccupied to realize there has been a major change in Danny's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment fic prompt _"Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?"_ from the 1 Million Words LJ community.  
>  Special thanks to HCat who took the time to beta this for me.  
> Note- this is a STAND ALONE story- it was never meant to be part of a series. It was written in response to the prompt given

When Danny and Chin got hung up on the North Shore with a witness, Steve had been more than happy to pick up his partner's daughter from school. Steve hadn't seen much of either of them over the last several weeks. 

There had been a lot of reasons. A big one had come with Rachel's decision to leave the island and come back for visits instead. That meant Danny had to switch things up a great deal, basically becoming a single parent now. 

And Steve had Catherine and everything going on there—her decision to leave the Navy and enter the private sector. Then Billy's death. She had needed Steve's support more than ever. Add in the new SWAT commander and well… Steve had been a bit preoccupied. 

It hadn't occurred to him just how much until Danny had called him a little over an hour ago, asking the favor. 

Maybe Danny considered it a favor. Steve considered it a privilege and an opportunity to catch up with the sweetest little girl he'd ever known. 

***

"Is Danno okay?" 

"He got held up at the North Shore, sweetie." Steve glanced in his mirror before merging on the highway. "So he asked if I'd pick you up." He shot her a quick smile as he wove through the evening rush hour traffic. "We're going to meet him now."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah! Besides, it's been a while since I've really gotten to see you." He looked at Grace, who watched the scenery flash by the passenger window. She waved at some college kids in a blue convertible with surfboards in the back seat and they waved back. "You've been doing a lot of things with Gabby since she's come back home."

"Not anymore," Grace said absently, still looking out the window. 

"She's just gone for a few months for her job. She'll be back before you know it." Steve switched lanes before he spared Grace a quick glance. 

"Maybe," Grace shrugged and sat back in her seat. "But it wouldn't matter."

Something in her tone gave Steve pause. "Gracie, what are you talking about? I thought you liked Gabby."

"Uh huh. But Danno said they aren't seeing each other anymore."

"That's because she went to the mainland for her job."

"No, Uncle Steve. Danno said she wasn't coming back. He said it was better that way for both of us." Her voice was soft and edged in sorrow. 

Steve closed his mouth when he realized it was hanging open. When the hell— _what_ the hell? He bit back a curse when he realized they were about to miss their exit and he jumped the lane, ignoring the blare of horns and rude gestures as he cut off several vehicles. He didn't say anything until they got to a stoplight. 

Waikiki was busy, with people streaming through the crosswalks and crowding the beaches. Steve barely noticed. 

Someone laid on the horn behind him, making him jerk and shake his head. "Yeah, yeah!" he muttered, glaring into his rear view mirror.

"Uncle Steve, the light's green." Grace looked at him with big dark eyes. 

Steve didn't answer, instead pulling through the intersection. He spotted an open parking slot and pulled into it before someone else beat him to it. 

He put the truck in park before he reached over and touched Grace's cheek. "Um, sweetie, when did Gabby leave?" 

Grace ducked her head, long hair spilling over her shoulders. Steve had a flash of memory—Danny patiently putting Grace's hair up in matching ponytails, a pink barrette between his teeth. 

When had it happened? When did Grace go from pigtails to… Steve blinked, realizing that somehow Grace had gone from a little girl to a preteen before he realized it. 

"Gracie?"

"A few weeks ago, I guess." 

Danny hadn't said anything. Not a single word. 

***  
Steve swallowed a few times against the sudden dryness in his throat as he watched Grace run up to Danny and wrap her arms around his waist. Danny hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. 

It occurred to Steve that he couldn't remember the last time Danny had picked up Grace and put her on his hip. 

She was much too big for that now, Steve realized as he rested against the side of his truck, arms crossed. They were in the parking lot of Five-0's headquarters, under the shade of the big trees. Chin joined him, hands in his pockets as he leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles. 

"Did you know?"

Grace's laughter came to them on the breeze that played around the two men. Danny smiled, shaking his head and she just grinned back at him. 

"Know what?" Chin asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve. 

Steve hesitated, still watching father and daughter. "That Danny broke up with Gabby."

Chin raised both eyebrows now. "And you didn't?" 

Steve didn't reply, too ashamed to confirm the truth. That he'd been clueless all this time. He didn't like what that said about him. 

"He told you. Why didn't he come to me?"

"Steve, he's told you, in his own way." Chin shook his head. "You apparently weren't paying attention." 

"I've been a bit preoccupied with Cath—"

"And Danny's been juggling and dealing with things too, Steve. It hasn't been easy these last few months." 

"You think I don't know that? That Rachel's leaving the island and leaving Grace with him pretty much full time hasn't been easy?" 

"Do you?" Chin shrugged. There was no accusation there, just Chin's quiet understanding. "There's a lot more, Steve, than maybe you realize." He nodded in Danny's direction. "It's not for me to say."

"He's been stepping away," Steve realized. "I've been too caught up in everything to notice. He hasn't been talking to me." 

"Maybe." Chin rested his hand on Steve's shoulder. "So do something about it."


End file.
